The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP14206’. ‘KLEDP14206’ originated from a branch mutation of the proprietary female parent ‘DCP 2009-1003’ (unpatented) in May 2010 in a greenhouse in Latina, Italy.
In 2010 ‘KLEDP14206’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEDP14206’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Stuttgart, Germany via stem cuttings.